Her Guardian Angel
by amiesuzie
Summary: Every day Tifa struggles to keep up with her ever changing & evolving family. No one recognizes her struggles save one. Who is this mysterious stranger in her dreams? And why does it seem like he knows her but she doesn't know him? Zack x Tifa, post DOC
1. So Tired

The beginning of this story is inspired by Alialka's _Before the Dawn_. It is an excellent one-shot, and I suggest you all check it out and her other Zack x Tifa stories. :D

I don't own Tifa, Zack, or anyone else or the ideas from FF7. I do, however, enjoy FF7. :D Hope you all enjoy my story and twist on it – please read and review!

* * *

SO TIRED

* * *

Tifa Lockhart finished wiping the bar down with hot soapy water. She wrung the rag out once more after rinsing it out in the sink before tossing it into the laundry hamper. She did a once over of the bar and shut the lights off. She ascended up the stairs to her bedroom. Tifa peeked in on Marlene and Denzel and smiled at the sight of the two sleeping peacefully. She then glanced briefly at Shelke's closed door. She briefly thought about looking in on her but decided against it. Sometimes she forgot that the girl who had the appearance of a ten year old was in fact a nineteen year old woman.

She then glanced at the door behind which her best friend slept. She sighed quietly as she thought about him and the emotional walls between them. They had been friends for so long yet it seemed they were so far apart even after all they had gone through. Things had changed for the better after the Remnants had been dealt with, the Geostigma plague eliminated, the whole shebang with Omega and Chaos. Crazy but rather normal stuff in Tifa's opinion. Granted, these things had brought she and Cloud much closer together, but he was still distant. She knew why, too – the one ever present thing that had been with them since they had reunited after her arrival in Midgar. Her best male friend was in love with her best female friend. Aerith. But Aerith was gone. Into the Lifestream courtesy of Sephiroth. So, why couldn't he move on and start afresh – even if it was not in the form of loving Tifa and making a life with her? She just wanted him to be okay, and right now he was not. He always had put on a façade every day for her and the kids and their friends.

Tifa shook her head to ride her mind of her thoughts and proceeded to her own room on the opposite side of the hall from her charges. She could not think about this right now – one of these days she would talk to Cloud. She had to – the kids needed Tifa and Cloud to be stable for their own well being, and with this issue between them, the two of them could not be truly stable for them. In the meantime, however, she had to settle down to sleep for the night so she could be ready for the next day.

So, she quickly changed into her pajamas, thinking of nothing in particular but not allowing her mind to wander to the Cloud-issue as it often did if she let it wander. As she climbed into the cool sheets, Tifa realized just how exhausted she was from the day's events.

The kids had both been sick with the flu and had called for her throughout the day from their beds upstairs. Shelke had helped as much as possible but her limited social interaction made it difficult for her to comfort the two children in their misery. Marlene and Denzel loved Shelke in spite of her social awkwardness, but like all children, they wanted – needed – their 'mother' when they were sick. Even when Cloud came home early from his deliveries to help Tifa out, they still preferred Tifa.

Then Tifa had to open the bar. She was exhausted by that time, and Cloud had offered to run the bar for a few hours. Tifa had to decline because she would rather Cloud help the children than try to run the bar – which he was not very good at. And the kids were feeling somewhat better by then so they had been alright with Cloud and Shelke watching over them. In the end, Tifa had been physically worn out and emotionally spent.

After several minutes of mulling over her day, she fell into a fitful sleep. She could not seem to fall into a deep sleep, but she was always comforted by what would come as soon as she slept – the dream with the same mysterious character that came to her virtually every night.

* * *

"_I was beginning to think you weren't coming," the mysterious man told her. _

_Tifa looked at him and tried to place him like she did every night in her recurring dream. She knew she knew him, but she just could never place from where she knew him. And if she really thought about it – which was virtually impossible in a dream – she would realize that she could not actually see him. If anything, she might call it a silhouette, but even then Tifa could not really see who it was. It was like she could see the person without really seeing them._

_Based on well how he knew her, the only person Tifa figured it could be, would be her father coming back to guide her and comfort her. It was strange to say the least, but it helped her to think that maybe she was not insane with the bizarreness of the dream._

_Tifa rolled her eyes at him as she walked around the dreamlike world in which she always found herself in._

"_How was your day?" he asked watching her from what seemed liked the impossible shadows in the bright white room._

"_Long. And exhausting. But you already knew that," Tifa commented with a smirk. He always knew about the events of her day. Maybe _he_ was just a figment of her imagination she reasoned. That would make sense, and she would not have to worry about thinking she was going insane._

"_I'm not a figment of your imagination, and you're not going insane," the voice told her. There was a teasing lilt in his voice, and Tifa knew he was smiling. "You don't have to try to reason this out, you know. You could just go with the flow and enjoy our relaxing conversations."_

"_Uh huh. Sorry," Tifa smiled apologetically at him. Whenever she was with him in these dreams, she felt happy and content like she did not during the day. It was an escape for her and helped her to rest – particularly on nights where she was so restless and uneasy when she went to sleep. _

"_So, how are things going with Cloud?" _

"_Not great. He's still suffering. He just can't seem to let go of Aerith. I mean I understand cause I miss her, too – she was my best friend – but I just want him to be happy – even if its not with me. I'm so tired of all the pain and suffering," Tifa explained, her voice growing quieter as she spoke to the point that her voice was almost not audible at the end._

"_Yeah – he's a stubborn one. He's past his guilt over her death, but he still misses her. Ya know, she tries to comfort him in his dreams, but it just isn't enough for him. He feels as though he needs her, I think. Have you talked to him about it?"_

"_I was going to today, but I was so busy with the kids being sick and dealing with cranky customers that I didn't have time to talk to him. I mean he did come home early to help with them, which I appreciated, but as soon as I don't need him or need him to do deliveries, he's checking on her church. It's just hard." By this time, tears streamed down her face – it hurt so bad to watch him in pain and not be able to do anything for him. Tifa never let her guard down. Yet, in this place, she felt safe enough that she could do just that. And this guy was just the therapist and comforter she needed. He made her feel whole again and like a person who did not have the world sitting on her shoulders. _

_He walked over to her, his shadow maintained around him, and took her in is arms. He sat them down and pulled her into his lap and held her while she cried. He hoped that her bleeding heart would heal if she was allowed to let it all out into the open. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever. _

"_Can I just stay here with you?" she asked, clinging tightly to her companion's shoulders. "It's so safe," she mumbled._

"_Teef, you don't wanna do that. You'd miss your family, your friends, your life," he told her, kissing the top of her head gently._

"_But…"_

"_No buts, Honey. I want you to be happy, but this is for the best. You'll get to come here soon enough, Teef." He held her close and squeezed her once more before nudging her to her feet. "It's time for you to go," he whispered._

"_No, please." Tifa moaned quietly._

"_Don't worry – I'll be keeping an eye on you," the man told her. He brushed his hand gently across his cheeks, and she leaned in to his touch, craving it further. "I'll be seeing you again soon." Tifa shook her head lightly as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "And talk to Cloud – you need to – for your own sanity." He pulled away from her. She moaned sadly as the man and the dream world faded into black and was gone._

* * *

As soon as the dream was over, Tifa awoke from her slumber. She blinked sleepily and glanced casually around her bedroom. She thought about the dream, and it felt so distant and far away now. Last night's dream was different, though. She had been able to smell him and she even remembered his touch. He smelled nothing like her father, and his hands did not feel like her father's in the slightest. Maybe it was not her father. Just maybe it was her guardian angel.

* * *

There you have it – the first chapter of my Fack story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought it was pretty good, and I think my writing/storylines are improving. Please review and let me know what you guys think!

Hugs!


	2. Over Breakfast

Like I said in the first chapter, the dream sequences and all that jazz were inspired by Alialka's _Before the Dawn_.

I don't own Tifa, Zack, or anyone else or the ideas from FF7. I only claim to know how to write. But maybe not even that – I'll leave that to you. ; ) Enjoy the lame chapter title… LOL

* * *

OVER BREAKFAST

* * *

As always, there was no one downstairs when Tifa descended the stairs. As soon as she was in the kitchen, she pulled out the stuff she would need to make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She also started a pot of coffee brewing.

After a few minutes of smells wafting up the stairs, Tifa could hear Shelke herding the two children around. "C'mon you two, hurry up. I need to shower." Tifa giggled at the bantering between the three. Marlene and Denzel were turning out to be exactly what Shelke needed in siblings – making up for lost time you could say. Then in her mind's eye she could see Shelke shoving her way into the bathroom after the younger two finished up before Cloud could steal the bathroom. Tifa could hear him pounding on the door and muttering annoyed with Shelke while the children came bouncing down the stairs, giggling at the antics of the two adults upstairs. This was their routine every morning, and it made Tifa happy to see her 'family' act so 'normal.'

"Good morning, Tifa," Marlene and Denzel greeted together.

"Hi, you two. I've got some pancakes just about ready and some eggs and bacon ready. Your tummies up for it?" Tifa asked.

"Oh yeah" and "yup" came from beside her.

"Alrighty. The eggs and bacon are over there." Tifa nodded towards the island where two plates sat covered to keep them warm. Marlene grabbed some plates from the cabinet while Denzel grabbed the appropriate silverware for everyone as well as some juice glasses. They also grabbed some butter, jam, and syrup from the refrigerator for the pancakes and the jug of juice.

"I've got some pancakes ready."

Denzel was immediately at her side offering a plate to her. Tifa flipped the first batch of pancakes once more before putting them on the plate. He handed it to Marlene who smiled brightly her thanks. He gave her a half grin in return before munching on his eggs and bacon while he waited for his pancakes. They were so sweet together.

Tifa poured more batter onto the griddle before heading over to the base of the stairs. "C'mon you two! Breakfast is ready!"

"We'll be down just as soon as Shelke releases the bathroom from this hostage situation," Cloud hollered back down in an annoyed tone. Tifa chuckled and shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen.

Shelke came down the stairs quietly and calmly like always. She greeted the trio in the kitchen with a hello. Tifa handed her a plate and the girl began putting things onto her plate. Shelke quietly joined the two children at the table and ate in silence. Tifa watched Shelke for a moment and noted how she tended to just sit back and watch everyone else. She had been relatively open when Vincent had been here but had fallen back in to her quiet tendencies after he left. Maybe Tifa would have to talk to her…

Cloud interrupted Tifa's thoughts when he commented, "Those pancakes smell like their burning." He stood just behind her smiling down kindly at her.

"Oh, goodness!" Tifa exclaimed. She turned back to the griddle and stuck the spatula under the pancake and flipped it. She moved on to the next one. Both were almost completely black on the bottom. "Don't suppose you're gonna want those are you?" Tifa grinned.

"Yup – burnt are the best," Cloud rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. "Need any help?"

"Nope – almost done here. Just go ahead and get some of the eggs and bacon, and I'll have some more pancakes ready for you in just a second."

Cloud nodded and did as Tifa suggested. Within a few minutes, she had finished cooking all of the pancakes and was joining her family at the small table.

"Coffee, anyone?" Tifa asked before seating herself at the table.

Shelke and Cloud replied in the affirmative while the two kids answered with vehement "yucks." Tifa grabbed three mugs from the cupboard and filling them. She set the mugs on the table before going back over to the refrigerator to get the liquid creamer.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Tifa asked as she walked back to the table and sat down.

"Well, I've got some deliveries to get done. It'll probably take most of the day," Cloud answered quietly.

Tifa nodded, a little disappointed that he would be gone all day. But she understood. He had taken off early to help her with the kids. She would just have to talk to him before he left – or she might lose her resolve. Her mysterious friend was adamant that she speak to Cloud sooner rather than later, and Tifa was plagued by the memory of his voice in her dream.

"Can we take the day off from our homework?" Denzel interrupted Tifa's thoughts, a pleading edge to his voice. "I could help Cloud today instead. Then he could get all his deliveries done."

Tifa raised an eyebrow as the boy spoke. "Well, you should really ask Shelke since she is the one managing your schoolwork. Is that alright with you Shelke?"

"That is fine as long as it is alright with you, Tifa." Shelke glanced up from her plate to look at Tifa.

"Cloud, is it alright if Denzel goes with you?"

His blonde spikes nodded up and down with his answer.

"Alright. Well, I am fine with it as long as you both promise to make up for it on Saturday. And I mean it," she told them sternly with a stern look at them both.

"Yes, yes," they both answered jubilantly.

"And I'll help you today, Tifa," Marlene clapped her hands. "Maybe we can even go see Aerith's church, and we could take Shelke and show her all the pretty flowers." She clapped her hands again but with a little dance in her chair. Marlene loved the flowers there, and she had dearly loved Aerith before her passage into the Lifestream – even if they had only known one another for a short time.

"Maybe so, Sweetie," Tifa answered the girl with a smile.

"May I be excused? I need to go get ready now."

"Sure, Denzel. Make sure to be on your best behavior for Cloud today, 'kay?"

"Okay." Denzel nodded and bounded out the kitchen and clomped up the stairs. Tifa and Cloud shared a smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Can we go, too?" Marlene asked with another bright smile.

Tifa nodded and Marlene followed her adopted brother's lead, pulling on Shelke to follow behind her. Shelke nodded her head at the couple and offered them a shy, small smile. They both returned her smile with encouraging ones.

"Thanks for coming back early yesterday. It helped a ton. And I'm sorry you have extra work today because of it."

"Oh – it was fine. I'm glad I could help you out some. I feel I don't do enough for you or the kids."

"Well, thanks," Tifa answered. The two sat in silence as they finished eating and then began clearing the table together.

Tifa sighed a couple of times, trying to build up the courage to talk to Cloud about _her_. By the time she finally had the courage, they had finished clearing the table.

"Do you mind if I head out? I can stay and help finish the dishes if you want."

Tifa blinked at his statement breaking the silence. "Oh yeah – nah. You don't need to. I've got it. Just make sure Denzel doesn't get in the way."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I'll call later and let you know when we'll be home." Cloud touched his hand to Tifa's upper arm before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

"Alright. Have a good day!" Tifa called after him as he headed up the stairs to get Denzel. The two came back down the stairs moments later – Denzel almost running out the back door of the bar with Cloud close on his heels with his much larger stride.

"Well, there went that opportunity," Tifa mumbled as she scrubbed at the skillet with its left over eggs spots. The eggs skillet, the bacon skillet, and the batter bowl joined the plates and glasses in the dishwasher as she scrubbed them of their crumbs. "Why is it so hard to just talk to him about this? It's not even that big a deal. It's been three years so why should I worry?" Tifa stopped working and glanced around the kitchen, wishing her mysterious friend would appear to talk to her. Her shoulder slumped slightly when he did not appear, as she expected. If he did, Tifa might have been a bit worried.

"Who were you talking to?" a voice came from the entrance to the kitchen.

Tifa jumped at the voice and turned towards the kitchen door. "Oh. You frightened me, Shelke. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Tifa turned back toward the sink once again and resumed working.

"Who were you talking to?" Shelke repeated.

"Oh – nobody. Just myself."

"Yourself?" Her voice showed her confusion and she tipped her head to the left to emphasize it.

"Yeah. It's like voicing your thoughts out loud instead of just thinking them."

"Oh. Why would you do that, though? Do you not worry about someone overhearing you like I just overheard you?"

"I guess it's just kind of normal for people to do that. There is not really a reason for it. We just do it, I guess. And yes, others overhearing can be a problem, but most of the time it's not. If you explain that it does not concern the other person if they ask about it, they should just leave you alone. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. Thank you, Tifa." She stood quietly watching Tifa work.

"Did you need anything?" Tifa asked, tossing a glance at Shelke over her shoulder.

"Not really. Just wanted to hang out," she answered.

"Wanna talk about anything?"

"Not really."

"Okay," Tifa tossed her a smile over her shoulder before resuming her work on the dishes. She finished up and began running water to clean the griddle and wipe the counters.

"A couple of weeks ago, you asked me to help you understand social graces, right?" Shelke nodded as Tifa turned back toward her to wipe the island. "So, if you don't mind my asking, Shelke, why do you always watch people rather than talk to them?" Tifa asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I just prefer it, I guess." She paused for a moment and thought about it some more. "I guess I prefer to not speak unless I have something relevant to add or someone speaks to me. It just makes sense. Is there something wrong with it?" She tipped her head towards the left again, a trait Tifa was beginning to think was a permanent characteristic of the girl's as she seemed to do it all the time.

"There isn't anything necessarily wrong with it. It just can make other people uncomfortable. Watching and listening to others is great, but oftentimes people would like to be spoken to as well. It helps people to feel more at ease and feel a connection to you."

"A connection?"

Tifa stopped wiping the counters and replied, "Yeah. If someone is your friend, they know things about you that others may or may not know. For example, I know that Cloud has a small cut on his forehead just below his hairline that he got when we were kids and he slipped and cut his head on a rock. Those kinds of things. If you talk to people, you can develop these relationships."

"Oh."

"I've confused you, huh?"

"No – just given me some things to think about and consider. Thank you, Tifa. I appreciate all that you are doing for me." Shelke smiled a large genuine smile. "Are you sure there is nothing I can help with?"

"Definitely."

Shelke turned to leave and Tifa turned back to the kitchen sink.

"Tifa…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to think that you are my friend."

"Of course – we are definitely friends, Shelke. For sure." Tifa smiled encouragingly at the teenager who returned it as well. Her smile reached her eyes and they sparkled with happiness.

She turned back to the door and headed upstairs to her room. Tifa smiled as she could hear Shelke and Marlene's voices merge together in conversation. Shelke would be just fine, and it warmed Tifa's heart to know that she could be a part of the girl's healing process.

* * *

Thank you so much to mymystranger for the alert and the review. And huge thanks to my other three alerters, angelbeautiful12, Yumi Reitenshi, and YachiruJumps. I'm glad someone likes my story enough to want to know what happens next.. ; )

I hope I'm getting the characters right. I'm a little confused on Shelke, and I'd appreciate some feedback on how I'm doing. At the end of DOC, she seems better, but I think she might revert back to a more computer-esque persona if Vincent leaves. Let me know what you all think and what kind of changes I can make. :D And please let me know what you thought of the bonding time over breakfast and then between Shelke and Tifa.

Reviews (even alerts if you don't wanna review) are a huge encouragement to me! So, please, please review on the story, the characters, their portrayals, or even if you just like it! Thanks and thanks for reading!


	3. The Church

Okay – just one more note on this and then I'll quit. ; ) The dream sequences and all that jazz were inspired by Alialka's _Before the Dawn_. Go check her stories out! She is an amazing storyteller and writer.

I don't own Tifa, Zack, or anyone else or the ideas from FF7. I would love to own because if I did Zack would come back and Fack would exist in canon! ; ) Delusions of grandeur! Hahaha!

* * *

THE CHURCH

* * *

That afternoon, after the bathroom had been cleaned and rooms picked up and cleaned, Tifa, Shelke, and Marlene set out for Midgar and Sector Six. Tifa loved to go see her friend's beloved church. It was so peaceful and serene – just like Aerith had been. The only time she did not appreciate the church was when Cloud was involved. His involvement always reminded Tifa just how much he belonged to Aerith even now. And she hated how it created this jealous factor with her best friend which in Tifa's mind was an utterly horrible way to think of her. They had not known one another long, but in that short period of time, regardless of their respective feelings for Cloud, they bonded and became extremely close.

As the trio walked up to the church, Marlene clapped her hands and began running toward the front door. She glanced back at the two women before opening one of the doors and running inside. Tifa smiled at Marlene's excitement.

"Why is she so excited?" came the voice next to Tifa.

"She and Aerith grew very close in the short amount of time they knew each other before Aerith passed on. They were like sisters." Tifa trailed off and her eyes lost focus on reality as she remembered the Cetra.

"You speak a lot of the Ancient and very highly of her."

"Yes. She was one of the sweetest, pure-hearted people I've ever known. I just wish I'd have had the opportunity to know her better. I think we would have been pretty good friends."

"Hmmm." Shelke pondered Tifa's comment and looked at the church more reverently. "What did she do with this church? Was she part of a religious order?"

"Not really. I mean I guess she was involved in some of the more spiritual aspects of being a Cetra, but the church didn't really have anything to do with that. The only thing I'll tell you is she loved the natural, beautiful aspects of life." Shelke looked at Tifa in confusion so she added, "You'll understand when we get inside."

Tifa led Shelke into the church, the door creaking as it opened. Tifa looked around the church at the broken pews and the wonder of growth within. The sun shone brightly down on the flowers and grass which reached for the warmth provided to them from the sun.

Shelke gasped as she took in the beauty of the place. Tifa glanced back at Shelke who's eyes were wide. Tifa followed Shelke's gaze. The stained glass windows that were not in the best shape anymore, yet, helped maintain the feel of the church.

"It's beautiful," Shelke finally breathed. "It's just … there aren't words to describe it."

"No – there aren't. Aerith grew these flowers and sold them in Midgar. She loved them. And it fit her so well. It sounds silly, but if a flower could be a person, Aerith was the perfect personification of a flower."

Shelke smiled up at Tifa. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome."

They were interrupted by Marlene running up to them. "Can we pick some Tifa? And take them back home?"

"Of course." Tifa poked Marlene's nose gently and the girl giggled. She bounced off back toward the flowers and began looking through them. Shelke and Tifa watched Marlene as she muttered to herself about which ones to pick.

"Would you like to help her?" Tifa asked Shelke, who watched Marlene's playfulness longingly.

"No – it's fine."

"Are you sure? I know she would love your help."

"Really?" Shelke looked brightly up at Tifa in excitement. She nodded and Shelke walked calmly over to Marlene and asked if she could help. The seven year old nodded vigorously and immediately began explaining about which ones to pick and how to go about doing it properly.

Tifa watched the two fondly. She looked around the church thinking. This church held so many memories for her. She was reminded, as she always was, just how sweet and kind Aerith had been. But she also remembered the fight that had destroyed many of the pews here – the psychopath that had been a remnant of Sephiroth. Tifa shook off the memory – choosing to focus on her friend's memory. Aerith's cheery spirit, her sacrifice her… All of a sudden, she was pulled out of her thoughts at the sight of a shadowy figure in the corner.

"Hey…" Tifa called out to the person, turning to him or her. In her peripheral vision, she could see Shelke and Marlene glance back toward Tifa.

"Who ya talking to?" Marlene called.

"Uh…" She looked at the figure and back at the two girls in the midst of the flowers. They both looked straight at him and acted like they saw no one there. "Nobody. Just nobody." Tifa shook her head, hoping the illusion would disappear. It didn't.

Tifa walked towards the hallucination, she now deemed the figure to be. "Who are you and why are you here?" she hissed once she was within a few feet of it.

"Whaddya mean?" the figure answered cockily. "It's just me. Ya know – your favorite neighborhood dream buddy?"

"Wait – what? You're in my dreams. Not reality," she replied harshly.

"Technically speaking, I can be wherever you want me to be. Not just your dreams. And why didn't you talk to Cloud this morning?"

"What? No, I'm asking the questions here. What the heck are you?"

"Well, I could tell you, but you might flip out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'," he replied flippantly. Tifa could hear the uneasiness at this voice. He wanted to tell her but would not. Maybe he just needed a little nudging.

"Okay. Then who are you?"

"Nobody important." She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Let's just leave it at I'm just an old-friend of your's and call it a day."

"Uh huh. If you were a friend of mine, I would remember you. I'm sure of that."

"Oh, but you do remember me, Tifa. We didn't know each other long, but just long enough to make a life-long impression on each other. At least that's the case for me."

Tifa stared blankly at the figure, again trying to place who he was. And just like in her dreams, she could not seem to place from where she knew him or who he was. "Why can't I see you clearly?"

"Because I don't want you to. It's better that way." His voice became rough, and he sounded like he wished it was not this way.

"How could it be better?" Tifa asked. "You've helped me so much. Why should I not be able to thank you properly?"

"It just is, okay, Teef. And I don't know if you would thank me if you knew who I was," he replied gruffly.

"You said were friends," Tifa pointed out with a wry grin.

"Uh huh. Whatever. I don't wanna, and you can't make me." His voice changed to a teasing one, and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come see her church. Check on it. We had a lot of interesting times here, her and I. And so many memories here from before and after I died. But the one that stands out the most is you smiling after all the children were healed from the 'Stigma." He chuckled at this.

"Me?" Tifa asked skeptically.

"Yup. You, my dear Lockhart."

"Now, I know there's something wrong with you – my insane, dead friend who talks to me from his deceased state," she responded sarcastically.

"Looks like those two are ready for your attention now. I'll just be going now."

"But I wasn't don…" she trailed off as the figure faded away. "Guess I am done." She ran her hand through her hair, moving the hair about in frustration. Why couldn't she just get two seconds to ask the questions she wanted so badly to ask? And why couldn't he just answer them when she did ask? Nothing he said gave her any hints to who he was. Or what he was for that matter.

All of a sudden it dawned on her that he _had_ slipped up. He had said that he had died. Maybe he was someone in the Lifestream. Like Biggs or Wedge or …

"Tifa," Marlene called out, pulling Tifa back to reality, "we're done."

"Okay." She would have to think on this more later. "Those sure are pretty flowers," Tifa commented as the trio left the church.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short. I wasn't quite sure what to add to lengthen it - if an of you have any tips, thoughts, or suggestions - please, please message me. ; ) They would be greatly appreciated!

I hope you all enjoyed that – and I hope it made sense. I thought it might be a little confusing, but I dunno. Let me know what you thank. Like always reviews are very, very welcome and encouraged! I give *hugs.* ; ) LOL!

angelbeautiful12 – Thank you so much for the compliment on my writing! I hope it doesn't drag along or is grating – want it to keep your attention and keep the story moving along. :D

Thank you to brokenmaelstrom, .Angel, and JJ2020 for your alert adds. : ) Thanks for reading!


	4. Confusion

Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Anywho, I don't own Tifa, Zack, or anyone else or the ideas from FF7. And yes the beginning is influenced by Alialka's _Before the Dawn_. Read it… after you finish this chapter. :-)

* * *

CONFUSION

* * *

Several days later, Tifa was in the bar finishing her set up for the evening. She moved around the bar area gingerly to avoid screwing up the still slightly damp nail polish on her nails. Tifa and the girls had done their nails while they had watched the latest chick flick to come out. Now the fun was over and it was time for Tifa to go to work.

"Come back, Shelke! It'll be fun!" Marlene cried.

Shelke came running into the main bar and then behind the counter to where Tifa was working.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked as Shelke maneuvered around Tifa and through the bar to the back room.

"Marlene thinks we should do our hair," she said in a huff.

"Ahhh." Tifa grinned at this. Marlene had a penchant for hair – so in to the girly stuff.

"I wasn't here," Shelke told Tifa as she continued on her escape route.

"Shelke!" Marlene cried. The girl came flying down the stairs and looked into the living room area before darting into the bar. "Tifa, have you seen Shelke?"

"Nope," Tifa answered while motioning toward the back room.

"Oh – okay," Marlene replied in a downcast tone with a huge smile on her face. She continued calling for her friend.

"What's happening?" came a slightly concerned voice at the front door. He had apparently heard Marlene's sad tone.

Tifa's face brightened at his voice and greeted him. "Hey Cloud. Not much. Marlene just wants to play with Shelke's hair."

"Oh." Cloud shook his head, the spikes on his head moving slightly. Denzel peeked around Cloud when he reached the entrance to the building and grinned at hearing about his 'siblings' bantering. He wrinkled his nose. Cloud gave Tifa a small smile before jogging up the stairs to his office. Denzel stayed right on his tail up the stairs, hoping to avoid Marlene and Shelke. Whenever they started harassing each other, he avoided them because of how crazy they could get together – even if it was annoying one another.

Tifa wiped the counters down once more, listening to the screeches coming from the back of the building where Marlene had found Shelke amongst the shelves. Quickly the screeching turned into squeals and giggles. Marlene came running out of the back room with Shelke chasing her. The two scrambled up the stairs and into Marlene and Denzel's room with a slam of the door.

Tifa shook her head. _Those girls are so funny together_.

"Yes they are."

The bartender jumped into a fighting stance at the voice. She looked quickly around the room, but no one was in the room. "Who's there?" she asked quietly but confidently.

"Who do you think it is, beautiful?" came the smooth cocky voice with the shadow in the corner of the bar where little light shown sat down at the table.

Tifa's eyes tried to focus on the man but couldn't quite get there. This was almost exactly like what happened at the church. These nightly delusions were creeping into her daytime routine. Tifa then rolled insanity around her – perhaps that was it.

"What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly. She stood up straight and went back to work.

"I haven't seen you in a few days so I thought I'd check up on my favorite girl. Now I can see you in bartending action, too. Sah-weet!" Tifa could see the shadow shape of his arm fist pump the sky with triumph.

"Really?" Tifa asked. "I'm not quite sure why you're taking such a fascination with me. It's a bit ridiculous. And honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd call you a stalker." She gave the corner a pointed look.

"A stalker? I save your life and you call me a stalker. Okay – I take that back – I tried to save your life after you tried to commit suicide." He received the look again.

"I've never even tried to kill myself, psycho." Another pointed look from the brunette woman.

He tried to change the conversation. "So still haven't talked to ole Cloudy boy, eh?"

She glared again before he seemed to run his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Great – we're back to where we were weeks ago. You're suspicious and hostile and we can't have even have a friendly conversation. It's a good thing I like ya cause I think I'm getting whiplash from it all, Teef."

"Friendly? I don't even know who you are. And if I was your friend, I would know you, like I said the last time I saw you."

"C'mon, Teef. Think. Use that pretty brain of yours. I know ya got one…" he pressed, his voice full of hope.

"Listen, I just feel like you aren't being honest with me like this. I think I deserve an answer." Tifa took a deep breath and put the rag down. "I don't even know who you are. Friends tell each other the truth and I need to know this. I can't keep confiding in someone and taking advice…"

"Good advice!" he interrupted and received a glare.

Tifa tried not to smile when she knew he returned it with a huge grin and shifty eyebrows. "…from people I don't recognize. You don't have a choice but to show me, tell me, whatever." She walked around the bar and began to walk towards him as confidently as she could. "If you want these conversations or delusions or whatever they might be to continue, I have to have complete honesty."

"Okay fine." The chair shifted physically. Tifa nearly jumped out of her skin. If the chair could move then whoever this was, was a real physical person. This frightened her.

He stopped briefly and gently whispered her name. She took a deep breath and proceeded slowly but steadily. Tifa took some unsteady breaths trying to calm herself, afraid that she might have to give this confidante up. Perhaps he was a pyscho or a sicko or an old enemy or a Shinra…

Tifa's thoughts came to a sudden halt with the sunlight pouring over the man. His black hair shown in the sun and he looked just as lively as he had been once upon a time. How could she have not recognized him? Granted she hadn't known him for long, it's hard to forget Zack Fair.

"Tifa… Listen to me…"

She gasped and sat promptly down in a chair. The breath seemed to have left her lungs and she couldn't seem to get it back. "How? Why?" Tifa's mouth gaped open as if to form words with no vocal action to accompany it.

"I don't know. I just know that I can visit you." Zack continued moved towards her and just sat stark still.

"I… don't… understand…" she asked after a moment.

"Neither do I, but I will you that I'm always here for you – watching out for you."

He was just kneeling down in front of her when he looked over her shoulder and disappeared. Tifa cried out at the loss wrapping her arms around herself.

"No, no, no…"

"Tifa?" Cloud called out as she heard his heavy footfalls quickly cross over from where he had come. "What is it?"

"Nothin," she sniffled.

"No – something's wrong. What is it?" he persisted, grasping her upper arms seemingly to try to stabilize her.

"I thought I saw someone who died a long time ago."

Confusion crossed his face. "Like Aerith?"

She shook her head. "No but I said horrible things to him and I wish I could take it back. Then he just disappeared on me. I just want him to come back."

Cloud took a breath and squeezed her arms. "I know what that feels like but you have to let it go. Dreaming people up and hoping and wishing won't get you anywhere. We saw how well that went, didn't we?" He chuckled lightly making fun of himself.

Tifa shrugged away from his grasp and walked back around the bar. "Well that doesn't help at all. You make me sound like I'm crazy."

"You know that's not my intention. I just know what it feels like to wish someone back so bad that you start hallucinating."

Tifa shook her head angrily disagreeing with him. She was sure he was real. Zack had been in the corner and then he came into the light. And the hand he put on her knee was warm and soft and strong.

She saw Cloud shake his head in her peripheral vision. "If ya wanna talk, let me know. I'll be upstairs."

She shook her head angrily. She wasn't crazy. But how could she explain to him that is dead best friend was seemingly visiting her from beyond the Lifestream?

Her thoughts were interrupted by heavy shoes coming back down the stairs. Cloud peeked around the corner of the stair well.

"I do have to say, Teef. I heard something weird this afternoon." He paused and took a breath. "I thought I heard Zack, ya know my Soldier friend, down here earlier. It almost sounded like he was hitting up some chick he really liked or something. It was really weird."

I'm trying to keep Marlene more mature than the normal seven year old without making her seem like an adult. So, I thought the beginning of the chapter would allow for that opportunity to make her more kid-like than how I've portrayed her so far. :-) Hope it seemed in character for her!

* * *

Again please review or subscribe or alert or something… :-)


	5. Life's Not Fair

I own nothing. I only own my brain … sometimes.

* * *

LIFE'S NOT FAIR

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Tifa whispered angrily that evening after the bar had closed.

Zack lounged on her bed staring at her back while she brushed her hair. She briefly looked behind her through the mirror. The situation itself was altogether too intimate for her taste. Although it was nice, she fathomed before throwing the thought away hoping that Zack had not heard it.

He smiled at her before she looked away. "Look Teef, I get you're kinda peeved with me. I just didn't want reality to cover our therapy sessions."

She whipped around to face him. "Therapy? Is that what this is? Zack, you're dead. You're not even here anymore. You're in the Lifestream. You're gone."

"I know," he answered quietly.

"And why are you all of a sudden appearing to me in the day? What's up with that?"

"I'm not sure." Zack ran a hang through his heavy dark hair looking down at the quilt blanketing the bed.

"You don't have any answers? Is that it?" she asked pointedly.

He jumped to his feet and put a hand gently but strongly on each of Tifa's shoulders. He towered over her, and Tifa knew that he would be terrifying if he was angry. Even now, she was somewhat nervous. His change from her mysterious confidante to the man who brought Sephiroth to Nibelheim made her more jumpy around him. He knew this which was why he kept his identity secret.

"Listen, Lockhart, I don't know why the Lifestream does what it does. All I know is that it gave me the opportunity to be here for you, to be your friend, and try to make things right. Just cause I'm dead," he nearly sneered, "doesn't mean that I have all the answers." He let go and stalked over the window staring out blankly.

"Zack…"

"Stop. I don't need your sympathy or any outpouring of kindness. My job is to be here for you and to do anything I can to ease your burden, okay? That's it. That's all I know."

Tifa walked up slowly behind him. The bizarre relationship that had sprung up in their dream visits had felt so real and perfect, and now with Zack being in "reality" it was so much different. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and comfort him. So she did just that.

"I'm sorry, Zack," she whispered. Her arms weren't nearly long enough to go around his torso. As soon as her arms settled around him, she realized that she was really touching him just like she had in her dreams.

He looked down at her arms and groaned. "Teef, I'm serious. I don't need sympathy. Maybe I'll just go."

When she didn't say anything, he sighed exasperatedly. "Could you answer me? I get that you're annoyed but seriously…."

"No, Zack, look. I'm really touching you – like you're really here." Her voice was excited and nervous and even somewhat happy.

Zack turned around bewildered. Maybe the Lifestream had given him a new lot on life? But what about Aerith – she was still in the Lifestream… "That's crazy."

"Cloud said that they he thought he heard you downstairs earlier. I didn't tell him, but it was awfully strange."

"Maybe I'm less dead than I thought?" Zack grinned one of his cocky "Zack " smiles.

"I dunno," Tifa smiled up before frowning. "It doesn't change things, Zack." She paused before continuing, "Besides why would you get stuck with me. It's not like I knew you very well. In all honesty, I was only ever cruel to you."

"You weren't cruel to me…"

"You don't remember what I said then." Tifa sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I do. You were in pain and suffering." He took a breath before looking out the window again. "It made me stronger."

"Quit making excuses for me. Everyone does."

"Just like you do for Cloud… Why do you do that Tifa? He doesn't deserve to be treated like some perfect saint. He went after my former girlfriend rather than his childhood sweetheart. He thought he was me rather than the real Cloud. You're defending someone who doesn't exist."

"That's just it, he wasn't himself…"

Zack cut her off, "So? Why does that make a difference? He wasn't the real Cloud. I'm not even sure that he's the real Cloud now. He's never sure if what he felt were my feelings or his," he answered heatedly.

"No Zack. He was himself somewhat. And I know the real Cloud does love Aerith. I am too something for Cloud and I'm not sure what. I just wish I could be whatever it is that he needs."

Zack turned around and took the two short steps back to the bed and knelt before her. "That's the problem, Teef. Why should you change who you are to make him happy? Why can't you just be you?"

"I'm just me is the problem. And that isn't what he wants." Tears welled up in brunette's eyes.

He sighed and began once more. "Tifa, stop trying to change yourself to make Sir Looney Bins happy. It won't help because in the end you'll be miserable. You've gotta be true to yourself. You are an amazing girl. If Cloud Strife can't see that because he's pining away after a dead girl, then he doesn't deserve to ever have you. I know it ain't what you wanna hear, but you have got to do the right thing by you." He paused as tears made rabbit trails down her cheeks. He brushed one away with the pad of his thumb. "If I were alive, I'd take Cloud to task and make him see just what he's missing out on. If I were alive, I'd sweep you off your feet and make your forget all about Chocobo head."

Tifa smiled at that which quickly fell with her next though. "But you love her, too."

"I did, Teef. I'm not gonna apologize for it but things change. And honestly, after all I've gone through, I don't think I could ever go back to her. She wouldn't understand and frankly I'm not sure we could ever get along again. Besides, I've always wanted a girl who can dropkick my sorry butt."

Her lips rose slightly with a deep breath before she leaned into the hand resting on her check where the tear trails had dried. "Zack…" she breathed. "Why do you have to be dead? Why is the only person I can really share myself with isn't even here on the planet?"

He sighed before pulling himself up to the bed and moving so he could pull her into a warm hug. "Because we have the most awesome luck ever."

She pushed Zack away frustrated and got up to finish brushing her long, thick hair out. Zack sighed and went back to watching her brush her hair.

When Tifa turned around after she finished, Zack had disappeared. She sighed sadly. How could she care so much and find such comfort in someone she despised so much? Tifa crawled into her bed, turning the light on the night stand off. What really stunk was the fact that she knew that Zack wouldn't be in her dreams this night and with that tears streamed down her face as she drifted off to a dreamless, restless sleep.

* * *

"Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't she just understand?" the black haired man complained kicking hard.

"Because she hasn't watched you for years like you have watched her," the airy voice answered.

"So…"

"Zack, you are so impulsive," she answered with a laugh. "You can't just make things happen because you want them that way."

"Still not getting it. I have been there for her for years but..." he answered plopping on the ground, crushing the yellow and white flowers beneath him.

His actions earned him a hard expression from the flower girl. She rolled her eyes and answered, "Tifa didn't recognize your presence during the Remnant crisis. She could only see what was going on with her family and friends. And that's okay." Aerith gently sat down cross legged across from her large friend.

"I know. I just wish she could understand where I'm coming from – that the things in the past don't matter to me. I just want her to be happy." He breathed out heavily, his lower hanging hair blowing upwards with the force.

"She doesn't feel the same as you do because she hardly knows you. Tifa doesn't understand that the shadow man is exactly the same as you. You've had years to watch her and know the little things about her."

"Sounds kinda stalkerish and pervy…" Zack commented with an enormous grin.

Aerith rolled her eyes once more and redirected the conversation back to its serious nature. "You're going to have to be patient. And honestly, Zack, we have to be careful. We are no longer present on the planet and we have to remember that we cannot go back. We are simply supposed to be comforts to them, that's all – not develop any kind of emotional dependency on each other," Aerith answered smartly.

Zack rolled onto his side from his back and answered sarcastically, "That worked so well for you, didn't it? Cloud needs you and he can't function without you now – pretty sure that qualifies as emotional dependency." He stared pointedly at the flower girl from his position.

"Zack… We had that relationship before I was killed. You and Tifa have never been more than acquaintances. Besides this isn't about Cloud and I," Aerith retorted as best she could.

"That's just it. If we barely knew each other, why was I given her to watch over? It's not like she was anything special to me."

"But she was, Zack. She is strong and confident, but she's soft and sensitive, too. She tried to take on Sephiroth to defend those she loved and get struck down for it. It was her tenacity and the respect that you have for her that made her your responsibility to watch over her. You cared when she was struck down, and it nearly killed you when she said you hated her." Aerith paused for a moment. "And you feel guilty for what happened to her."

Zack sighed strongly in agreement. "Yeah but what's done is done - ya can't live in the past. Maybe I'm supposed to try to make it up to her – to make the wrongs I've done right."

"Perhaps," the flower girl answered simply. "But the point still remains that you are not supposed to create an emotional connection with her beyond what she needs for comfort. Your responsibility is to be there for her not fall in love with her."

"Then they shouldn't have put you and Cloud together. All you've done is remind him of what he lost when you died. He can't let go of you enough to see that Tifa might just need him."

"That's not the point. The point is that you need to back off and just be her friend and comforter," she argued, her voice rising slightly.

" Yes it is the point. I had to develop something with her to gain her trust so that I could be that. You know me – how was I supposed to watch over without it turning into this? I don't get it." He hopped to his feet and walked away. The flowers went on forever. No matter how far he went from Aerith they were always there. And if he ended up somewhere with someone else he knew like Angeal, it was the endless orchards of Banora. Or if he ended up in a vision of Gongaga, it was just a continuous circle of the town. It was almost depressing to think that he could probably go anywhere but not go anywhere either. He just wanted to be down on the planet with those he loved, particularly the woman that he had found himself falling love with.

* * *

I'm throwing a quick shout out to all those who have favorited, subscribed, or reviewed favorited _Her Guardian Angel_ – 3leanorMarshall, 7th fire, Achalys, A'den Neytiri Kad, angelbeautiful12, Bewinha, brokenmaelstrom, DarkBelieverAnge, Fgurl4lyfe,JJ2020, KuraOkami13, Little Miss Secret, LynnSFair, MikoAucarod, MinaDeville, mymystranger, Numinous-Alqua, sage, sassay, SKY-PIRATE THEIVE, theMisterpablo, Tiny Wolverine, ToraAngel, xPhiieebeex-ayannaaki, xXx-Neru-xXx, and Yumi Reitenshi. You are all wonderful, and I thank each and every one of you for taking an interest in this story and being such an encouragement through your interest. And gonna throw another out to Alialka for not only inspiring this story through her own work but for also reading my work and giving me feedback!

No guarantee that the next one will be right away (especially with as fast as this update was) as I'm graduating from college right now, but I will be working on it over the next few weeks and regular updates will happen more this summer. :-) Cheers to all of you, and I hope you have enjoyed the update.


End file.
